*Pony's Creed: Chapter 20; Cat Burglar
By Terrarian Pony WARNING: This story may include violence, gore, romance, same gender romance, implied cannibalsm, ponies, referennces to several video games, and PINKIE PIE! If anypony is offended by any of the content listed above, than please turn back now. You have been warned. Previously Next Story: Pony's Creed By Terrarian Pony Chapter 20 Cat Burglar ... Octavia and Rarity began approaching the diamond dog mine. What they saw was not a mineshaft, but an excavation site. They saw a bunch ponies with pickaxes, and the diamond dogs were wearing some sort of metal collars over their normal collars. The ponies were wearing metal collars as well. There were other ponies though, wearing black suits, and ties. They were also wearing small microphone headsets on their ears. Octavia:" These ponies look like their with dome kind of... agency or something. And they look like they're the ones in charge." Rarity:" Oh my... those ponies down there in the mines seem awfully miserable. What do we do?" Octavia:" Pardon... we?" Rarity:" Well I'm not about to sit here and do nothing. Those ponies need help." Octavia:" Rarity, I appreciate your offer to help, but I do not want you to be in any danger." Rarity:" Oh, it wasn't an offer dear. To offer would imply that I had asked to join you. But I am not asking." Octavia:" You... won't take no for an answer, will you?" Rarity:" Nope. So what's the plan." Octavia:" Hmm... stay here, while I get a better veiw of the place." Rarity:" Fine, but you better come back for me once you have a plan." Octavia found a tall rock to stand on top of, and it was placed just conveniently to where Octavia could map out the area. Using her special assassin senses, she was able to hear one of the agents talking to one of the slaves. Agent:" What do you think you are doing? Are you... stealing? You're stealing from me!?" Slave:" N-no... I... AAAAGGGHHH!!!" The slave's metal collar gave off a shock of electricity, causing the slave to shriek. The shock only lasted for for a moment. Agent:" Get back to work, before I turn up the volt." Octavia found two of the agents beating one of the slaves. She then found that one of the assassins was leading the operation. Octavia:" A traitor assassin? Interesting." Octavia hopped off the rocks, and back to Rarity. ... Octavia:" It seems as though one of my own has defeid the creed." Rarity raised an eyebrow. Rarity:" Which means what exactly?" Octavia:" The assassin's creed is that every living pony, and other intelligent being in Equestria should be free to make their own decisions in life. To say nothing is True... is to realize that the foundations of the reality is fragile and we must be the shepherds of our own civilizations. To say that everything is permitted... is to understand that we are the architects of our actions and we must live with our consequences." Rarity:" That is very... interesting. I didn't think you assassins could be so poetic." Octavia:" We're assassins." Rarity:" And I'm a tailor. Your point?" Octavia:" Nevermind. Another thing to note is that these slaves are wearing some kind of... shock collars. Even the diamond dogs are forced to work in the same conditions. Some of the agents are beating their slaves with their hooves." Rarity:" So we free the slaves, then, and help them stand up to these bullies?" Octavia:" That would be our best bet." Rarity:" Very well. If I can take a look at those collars, I might be able to do something about them." Octavia:" Good, then we have a plan. Let's go." ... Octavia and Rarity begun to sneak around. The agents didn't seem to notice as Octavia and Rarity rounded a corner to speak with one of the slaves. Octavia:" Hey. We're here to rescue all of you. But we're going to need you to return the favor." Slaves:" That's nice, but do you want to repeat that, just a little louder so the fancy guards could hear you?" Rarity:" You should be grateful. I have a spell that should unlock that strange collar." Rarity began fidgeting at the collar, and it popped off. Rarity levitated it so it doesn't drop and make too much noise. After removing his collar, Raity moved onto the next slave. After all the slaves in the area were freed, they all grabbed their pickaxes and ran at the agents, and killing them. Octavia and the rest of the group began walking to the other side of the excavation site. Once their, they began to take out the remaining agents, while Rarity focused on the collars. When the traitor assassin saw this from the bottom of the excavation site, he began running for his life. Octavia climbed down as quickly as she could, and was able to catch up with him. She tackled him, and pinned both of his hooves so he couldn't use his hidden blades. Octavia:" Why!? Why have you betrayed us?" Rogue assassin:" I have not betrayed anyone. My loyalties remain with the assassins, just not in the way you think." Octavia:" Than what other way is there? The assassins were meant to free the ponies, not kidnap them and force them into labor. Rogue assassin:" Funny. Why don't you tell that to the new Mistress." Octavia:" I am the new Mistress, and I did NOT permit this operation!" Rogue assassin:" I wasn't talking about you and your weaklings. I was talking about the assassins who are better, stronger, and more reliable. Your assassins take pity on the weak, when you can be using them to your advantage. With that kind of power, you could build a skyscraper." Octavia:" Who is your Mistress?" Rogue assassin:" Nice try. Unlike some, I'm resistant. No amount death threats or torture will make me talk." Octavia:" Than you leave me no choice." Octavia extended her hidden blade, and brought it down towards him. SHLCK! Octavia stood motionless for a short moment, and then looked down to see the stab rogue assassin's blade in her torso. He gave a cocky grin before Octavia injecting her own blade into his neck. After she was sure he was dead, she collapsed beside him, both of them bleeding. The slaves and Rarity ran down to help but it was too late. Periwinkle:" Octavia... no!" ... Octavia was in a room with four walls, and a lit lamp. Nothing more. Not even a door. Octavia looked left and right. Despite the situation, Octavia found herself feeling quite humorous. Octavia:" Heheh. Is this what heaven looks like? Or is this tartarus? If this is tartarus I'm barely impressed." Depite her laughter, Octavia felt a tear go down her cheek. Octavia:" Perhaps I deserve death. After all I've already given it several times myself." Octavia's laughter turned into sobbing. She couldn't keep a good mood for long, but she tried. Ph, how she tried. Octavia:" So where's the demon that's supposed to come and drag me away, hm? Had to go and use the little fire imp's room? Or am I just going to sit here 'til I get claustrophobia? I've always wanted to be afraid of small spaces. Haha... ha... ha..." Octavia began shaking, and her lips began quivering. More tears fell as the reality of it all came sinking in. She collapsed on the floor, and began to weep into her own mane. Suddenly, a flash of light came a hole in the walls in front of her. Octavia:" Is that... an angel? Please tell me it's an angel." Octavia slowly got up, tears still falling, and she walked over to the lit hole in the wall, reaching a hoof out to touch it. ... Octavia woke up slowly. She was in her own bed. The first thing she noticed was Vinyl Scratch. Her eyes were redder than usual, and not from crying either, and her mane was a mess. More so than usual. Vinyl looked relieved. Octavia:" Vinyl? Are you alright?" Vinyl:" Yeah... I'm fine. You okay? I was so worried." Octavia:" I'm fine, sis... but you, you look like Twilight whenever she get's out one of her studying fits." Vinyl:" Really, I'm fine. You nearly died, and you're worried about me?" Octavia:" You need some rest, darling." Vinyl:" I'm okay." Octavia:" Well at least get something to wet your throat. You sound terrible. I'm starting to think Neon was right. Something IS off about you." Vinyl:" Fine, I'll get some rest. But try to be more careful out there, okay?" Octavia:" I will. How long have I been out?" Vinyl:" Three days." Octavia:" Not suprising given my luck. Where's Periwinkle?" Vinyl:" Oh, um... about that. She's kinda... it's complicated." Octavia:" Vinyl... what happened to her?" Vinyl:" She's... alive. Like... alive, alive." Octavia:" What!? How!?" Vinyl:" ..." Octavia:" Show me!" ... Vinyl took Octavia down to the secret interrogation room. When Octavia entered, she no longer saw a ghost, but a yellow-coated unicorn mare, with a green, ponytail-styled mane, and a curly tail, with a colorful confetti cutie mark. And she was freaking out. A lot. Periwinkle:" What the... how did... what happened to me!?" Octavia:" P-peri?" Perwinkle:" Octavia! You're alive!" Periwinkle huged her, then realized she could feel again. Periwinkle:" I have... I have can feel again. I can touch things..." Periwinkle grabbed Octavia and kissed her cheek, causing Octavia to blush furiously. Octavia:" Wha- ah... why did you do that!" Vinyl burst into laughter. Octavia:" It's not funny!" Periwinkle:" Sorry... I just wanted to make sure this was real." Octavia:" But how?" Vinyl:" Well... um... it's complicated. I uh... (Dang it! I can't tell about the apple!) I used a healing spell, and forgot that she was resting in your body. Somehow I lost control of my magic, and it overloaded, and gave Periwinkle her body back." Periwinkle:" Magic doesn't work like that. I'm a unicorn too you know." Vinyl:" Well apparently it does. One mistake can make a big outcome." Octavia:" So... are you okay with this?" Periwinkle:" Honestly... I am kinda glad to be getting a second chance. Although, I still don't have my son with me." Octavia:" Peri... I'm so sorry." Periwinkle:" Don't worry. I guess I'll have to get used to this. But, Octavia... there is something I need to talk to you about." She glances Vinyl. Periwinkle:" Alone." Vinyl leaves the room, and climbs exits the room. Octavia:" What's wrong?" Perinkle:" Vinyl lied to you. She wasn't using magic, or at least... not her own." Octavia:" What do you mean? Why would she lie?" Periwinkle:" It was the apple Octavia. Vinyl Scratch used the apple of equin." Octavia:" That's impossible. Twilight hid it where nopony can find it." Periwinkle:" Then unless there was an exact copy of it somewhere in Equestria, Vinyl now has it." Octavia:" That's not... but... how!?" Periwinkle:" That's what I'd like to know." Octavia:" So then... what do we do? We should talk to Vinyl about it." Periwinkle:" No, we need to know what she's planning to so with it." Octavia:" That'll just give her the chance to do whatever she is doing." Periwinkle:" We need to speak to Twilight about this first. She seems to our most intelligent ally." ... Twilight:" You think Vinyl has the apple?" Octavia:" It's the only logical explaination. How else can we discribe this? I died, Twilight. And I came back to life. Periwinkle got her body back, and she claims to have seen the apple herself. Where did you hide it?" Twilight:" I... I don't know." Periwinkle:" How do you not know!?" Twilight:" After I hid it, I erased my memory of hiding it. I don't know where it is." Octavia:" Come to think of it, Vinyl wasn't supposed to know about the apple in the first place. How did she get her hooves on it?" Twilight:" I don't know. I never told her about the apple of equin. Who else knew about it, that they could possibly know?" Octavia thought long and hard. Octavia:" Key Note." Twilight:" The Ponyville templar?" Octavia:" Key Note must have told her about it at some point, and she went after it." Twilight:" Sounds far fetched to me." Octavia:" It's our only lead." Periwinkle:" Except... it's not. You killed Key Note, remember?" Octavia:" You're right. We won't be getting any information from him." Periwinkle:" So then what do we do now?" Octavia:" I'm going to have a talk with Vinyl as soon as I can. But first, I need to let the rest of the guild know I'm fine." ... Back in the guild, Octavia addressed the assassins. Octavia:" My fellow assassins. Do not worry about me. I was in a coma for a few days due to recent events at the diamond dogs mine, which now seem to be an excavation site. But I digress. We have a new enemy, known as the Architects. Not only that, but we have a few traitorous assassins, who seem to be following a new Mistress, as well as working with the Architects to enslave other ponies." Everypony began murmuring to each other in suprise, and disqust. Octavia:" These rogue assassins have driven away from our creed, and have resorted to templar acts in order to 'build a better world' as they would call it." The assassins began to become furious, and rowdy. Octavia:" Settle down! Please!" Out of respect for the gray mare, everypony listened. Octavia:" I understand your anger towards these acts. I feel this anger as well. However, we cannot let our emotions guide our own actions. From here on out, I want all assassins to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity from your fellow assassins. Remember the three tenets. Use them against your fellow assassin if you must. But do not jump to conclusions just because the phoenix sight tells you. Gather information, and report directly to me. I will remain in the guild in the morning 'til 1:00 p.m. if you have anything to report. Everypony is dismissed." ... Two days ago... A cream colored pegasus mare, with black-tipped feathers, a brown-ish and black mane, and a cutie mark of an Owl, was standing before Princess Luna. ???:" You summoned me, Princess?" Luna:" Yes. I have called you here for a very important reason. I need you to go back to Ponyville for a very important investigation. A group of ponies have been confirmed either killed, or missing in Ponyville. I want you to seek out any informatio you can. Do you think you can do that, Night Owl?" Night Owl:" I'll do whatever you ask." ... Present night... Octavia:" We need to talk, Vinyl. Where's the apple?" Vinyl:" What apple?" Octavia:" Periwinkle told me what she saw. You used the apple of equin to resurrect me, and on accident, gave Periwinkle her living body back." Vinyl:" ...Fine. I took it." Octavia:" Don't try and deny it, Vinyl. I know you well enough to know when you are lying." Vinyl:" I'm not lying. I took the apple." Octavia:" I cannot believe you would... wait, what? You're just going to tell me just like that?" Vinyl:" I couldn't hide it forever." Octavia:" But... but how? How did you even know about the apple of equin?" Vinyl:" Key Note told me to find it before he died. He told me to look into it, and see the future, so I can continue his work." Octavia:" But... you aren't continuing his plans... are you?" Vinyl:" Heheh... no Tavi." Octavia sighed in relief. Vinyl suddenly frowned. Vinyl:" I'm altering his plans." Octavia:" What do you mean?" A grin spread across Vinyl's face. Vinyl:" The templars use brute force to get what they want, and control the ponies of Equestria. But with the apple, I can control ponies, and they wouldn't give any resistance. That's how I formed the Architects." Octavia's eyes widened. Octavia:" Y-you!? You're the leader of the Architects!?" Vinyl:" Not JUST the leader, I'm the founder. Those agents you killed back at the diamond dog excavation, they were all being mind controlled... most of them. Some of them needed some... persuasion to be a piece of my army." Octavia:" Are you saying... some of those ponies were innocent?" Vinyl:" Hardly. Oh, and I hope you don't mind, but... I turned a few of your assassins against you. Ones I knew would easily give up there positions with the weaklings." Octavia:" You what!? But Vinyl... why would you fo down this path? And against your own sister no less!?" Vinyl:" Hey, hey... I'm not going against you. I'm telling you all this so it makes sense. Ponies won't act unless they are motivated. That is why I've crafted the shock collars with my own two hooves. I've created several new things actually. Things that will help Equestria's future in the long run." Octavia:" You can't just do this! It's not your place to choose another pony's path! It's their decision to make!" Vinyl:" Come on, Octavia. If we let them decide what to do on their own, what's the likelyhood anypony will get anything done?" Octavia:" THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO TOY WITH THE LIVES OF OTHERS!!!" Vinyl:" *Sigh* I see you will not be co-operative. I didn't want to have to do this, but..." Vinyl levitated a metal object in front of Octavia's face. It had a pipe connected to a handle, with some sort of trigger. Octavia:" What is that?" Vinyl:" It's my latest invention. I think I'll call it... a flintlock. Yeah, that sounds about right. Wanna see what it does? Go on, tempt me." Vinyl's look was stern. Octavia was now scared to know. Octavia:" I-interesting. What does it do?" Vinyl:" It's got a mechanism that shoots out this tiny piece metal called a bullet. I think I'll keep this one to myself though. Wouldn't want to have it in the hooves of my... competition, now would I?" Octavia:" That's insane. Why would you make something like that?" Vinyl:" I guess I'm just a little tired of using swords and stuff. Crossbows are good, sure, but not to my satisfaction." Octavia:" I... I won't let you get away with this." Vinyl floated the flintlock closer to Octavia's head. Vinyl:" Don't test me." Octavia started crying, her knees began shaking. Octavia:" Vinyl, please. Sis..." Vinyl:" You know that's funny. You never appreciated me as a sister." Octavia:" Wh-what?" Vinyl:" Vinyl this... Vinyl that... Get a life, Vinyl Scratch. Did you ever love me for who I am?" Octavia:" V-vinyl... how could you say that? *Gasp* The apple! All this interaction with the apple of equin has made you..." Vinyl:" Made. Me. What? Mad, crazy, delusional? No, it's given me the truth. And soon, you will know the truth as well." Vinyl levitated the relic, and it began to glow, showing Octavia everything Vinyl saw. Octavia:" V-vinyl..." Vinyl:" Now do you understand? We HAVE to do SOMETHING! Or this world is going to tartarus!" Octavia:" I think you're taking the message all wrong. Vinyl, none of these things you are doing... it won't make anything any better..." Vinyl:" HOW DO YOU KNOW!!!" Octavia:" Because I just do! You'll only make things worse!" Vinyl:" I can't believe it. After everything I showed you... you still don't agree with me?" Octavia:" Vinyl... please..." Vinyl:" NO! I WILL NOT TAKE THIS BETRAYAL!!!" Vinyl was about to fire the flinlock, but suddenly, Vinyl was hit in the back of the head by a baseball bat, and the metal device shot in a different direction, causing a loud, booming noise. Behind Vinyl's unconsious body was a black-coated filly, wearing a black, leather cat costume, and holding a baseball bat. Octavia:" O-Olivia?" Olivia:" Heh... I hope you don't mind. I was trying to steal some valuable things from your house, and I heard your guys' conversation. I thought I'd pitch in, and save the day." Octavia:" Great. A literal... cat burglar." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Content (Terrarian Pony) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Series) Category:Genre (Crossover)